Superhero
by yeet333
Summary: Superhero!Kid!AU A mysterious person has invited a few select people from around the world to attend their new school. Only, these kids are anything but ordinary. May be shipping later on, but I'm not sure. First chapter's just for reference. Enjoy! Rated T just in case.
1. Reference

**Basic Information: Heroes**

_Secret Identity- Alias/Superhero Name (Group/Pair): Power(s)_

Alfred Freedom Jones-Williams- Major America (New World Twins): super strength, ability to speak all human languages and to animals

Matthew Williams-Jones- Lieutenant Canad(i)a (New World Twins): invisibility, ability to speak all human languages and to animals

Arthur Kirkland- King Arthur: spellcasting, ability to see mythical/supernatural beings

Francis Bonnefois- The Matchmaker: ability to see the red string of fate

Ivan Braginsky- General Winter: can control ice and snow

Yao Wang- Seer: can see the future as different possibilities

Kiku Honda- Cherry Blossom Ninja: can control emotions at the cost of his own

Feliciano Vargas- Pasta (Italian Prides): can run at super speeds

Lovino Vargas- Pizza (Italian Prides): can run at super speeds

Ludwig Beilshmidt- Memory (Haunting Past Pair): can see anyone's past as long as he has physical contact with them

Gilbert Beilshmidt- 'Awesome' Ghost (Haunting Past Pair): since he's dead he can basically do whatever another ghost can- fly, walk through walls, take different forms, vanish, possess people (though he doesn't), make things float around, and control dreams

**Basic Information: Sidekicks**

_Secret Identity: Alias (Superhero): job_

Tony: Tony (Major America): informant

Kumajirou: Kuma (Lieutenant Canada): brawn

Flying Mint Bunny: FMB (King Arthur): moral support and aid

Pierre: Oiseau (Matchmaker): messenger, moral support and aid

Natalya Braginsky: Bela (General Winter): informant, brawn, messenger, assassin, moral support and aid

Yekaterina Braginsky: Katyusha (General Winter): informant, messenger, moral support and aid

Panda: Panda (Seer): messenger, moral support and aid

?: Shinnaty-Chan (Seer): brawn, moral support and aid

Japan-cat: Neko-san (Cherry Blossom Ninja): informant, messenger, moral support and aid

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Tomato "Bastard" (Pasta/Pizza): informant, brawn, assassin, moral support and aid

Mr. Schtick Buddy: Mein Stchicky Friend (Memory): moral support and aid, assassin (don't ask...)

Gilbird: Mein Awesome Friend (Ghost): informant, messenger, moral support and aid


	2. Chapter 1

The thief hastily shoved the clumps of cash into his sack, knowing that the police would be there any second now. And with the police, there may also be... _those two_.

He shook his head to rid it of such thoughts. They were probably busy catching some other criminal or something... right?

Someone tapped the thief on the shoulder, making him whirl around. However, he found nothing but air. Slowly, he turned back around- only to be punched in the stomach so hard, he left an indent on the wall behind him!

"Thought you could get away with robbing the smallest, least-known bank in New York? Well, guess what. It looks like somebody forgot to disable the security system that immediately alerts us." The person talking was a young, blonde, blue-eyed boy about 12 or 13. This was Major America, the closest thing the real world had to Captain America. The odd thing was this: he was alone. Where was the other half of the famed New World Twins, whatever-his-name-was? Then it dawned on him. Someone had to tap his shoulder to allow Major America to get so close undetected.

The preteen rolled his eyes. "Lieutenant Canadia, he can't see you."

Like a bolt out of the blue, suddenly his identical twin was standing a little ways away.

"_Canada_, not Canadia, please." He murmured politely.

"Uh-huh. Back to the situation at hand, you're under arrest for attempt robbery!"

~(*-*)~ Later on, at the crime scene ~(*-*)~

"New World Twins!" A bouncy reporter for the New York Times raced over to where the duo were gulping from water bottles that one of the officers had so kindly offered them. "Is it all right if I ask you a few questions?"

"Oh, that's-" Lieutenant Canada got cut off.

"Shoot away!" Major America exclaimed with an award winning smile- literally.

The young man beamed. "Ah, well- first of all, how is it that you knew the culprit would strike here, of all places?"

"That's easy! My sidekick Tony warned us. To say he's good with computers is an understatement." Lieutenant Canada suppressed a sigh. He wished his brother wasn't such an attention hog.

"Rumors are circling that this 'Tony' is, in fact, an extra terrestrial. Can you confirm this?"

"Well..." The teen drawled, and his brother's eyes widened. Was he about to tell the reporter a _government secret_?

"Let's just say... It's classified information." Major America winked and Lieutenant Canada facepalmed.

They really sucked at being heroes, didn't they?


	3. Chapter 2

~(*-*)~ So, I was feeling guilty since a bunch f my favorite stories just ended and I haven't updated, so here's an actual update! Sorry if it sucks! BTW, if anything in this story from here on out has a '*' next to it, that means it is copyrighted and that I DO NOT own it! ~(*-*)~

Yao walked down the small driveway to the communal street mailbox. Sifting through the contents, he found a mysterious envelope addressed to 'The Gifted Child of 000 Fake Address Lane, Beijing, China'. (Which was his address, of course.)

Now, the question was this: Was this for him, the only PERMANENT child resident of the house, or for one of his many cousins who lived here on school breaks and holidays? As a whole, they were very gifted. All were particularly good at martial arts, and Yao and Kiku could play any musical instrument the average person could name, and more. Leon (Hong Kong) was an aspiring scientist, working with chemicals to create safer, bigger, and flashier fireworks. Chao (Thailand) was learning to become a zoologist and was currently working in Africa. Cheng (Macau) was going to be an accountant, and could do 7-digit algebra to the billionth place value in his head. Yi-Ling (Taiwan) was an anonymous clothing designer with shops worldwide. Lien (Vietnam) was an inventor who was currently selling some of her trademark spy products with the Vietnamese Government. And Im, (Korea) despite his annoying personality, had a huge range, singing from bass to soprano- he often masqueraded as a woman during his concerts in America, going under a false identity to perform in order to avoid being bullied for his typically girly voice- ever heard of *Sia? And all of them were under the age of 13!

Going inside his house, Yao opened the letter to find something that made him gasp- for the heading read: _Dear Xiānjiàn Zhě_.

'Seer'. He thought. His breath hitched. Had someone found him? Was it a criminal? Was it the police? The government? The paparazzi? His PARENTS?!

'Breathe,' he thought. 'Let's read this and figure out just how bad this is.'

The letter read as follows:

_Dear Xiānjiàn Zhě,_

_ You have been recruited by the esteemed men and women of the Future Of Mankind, or FOM, to be one of the first to attend the experimental School for Children with Atypical Prowess, or SCAP. The aim of this institution is to unite the future generations by training them to use their gifts for a universal goal: world peace. _

_ If you wish to attend, you shall go under the pseudonym Chin Mǎ, for your safety. _(Say it fast; it sounds like China!) _Along with your regular classes, there will be special ones created for grooming each student's unique capabilities to their full potential. There is no tuition cost; as this is SCAP's first semester, room and board, along with school supplies, shall be paid for. However, we shall not pay for any leisure activities, so be prepared to pay for any extra costs yourself. _

_ You are advised to pack your own clothes, but one must recognize the dress code. No tank tops, hats, masks, capes, or shorts that show any skin above mid-thigh shall be confiscated if worn and not returned. Three pairs of shoes are recommended: sport shoes, casual shoes, and presentable shoes, preferably black. As you will not have roommates, sleepwear is not required, but is recommended. _

_ To accept this offer, simply remove this letter, reseal the envelope, and return to sender. We shall then prepare the necessary arrangements, and notify you of new information._

_Chairman of FOM and Headmaster of SCAP,_

_Andrew Pelican_

**Andrew Pelican**

Yao huffed. They made it sound as he'd already enrolled! And how did they find his address? They said that everything "shall be paid for". Who was funding them? Was it some terrorist group? A foreign country? The UN? What exactly was this 'FOM', and why had he never heard of them if they were so 'esteemed'?

As if on cue, the colors in front of Yao's eyes swirled. When they came back together, Yao was in a different place. He stood in a narrow brick hallway with blue tile flooring and doors all over the place. One of the doors opened, and two people walked out.

He recognized one of them immediately- because it was himself. He was a bit taller, and his hair was a bit longer, but it was still definitely Yao- just in the future. He was standing next to another boy. This one towered over both present and future Yao. He was blonde with purple eyes, and wore a long pink scarf even though they were inside.

"So, Chin, you are taking up the North American Twins' offer, da?" The other boy said, smiling in an unnerving way.

Future Yao blew a strand of hair out of his face. "Yeah, aru. It's not like I have anything better to do. I ace the exam whether I study or not, so why bother, aru?"

The other boy chuckled slightly. "If you do not want, we can go prank Ms. Day instead."

Future Yao glanced up at him suspiciously. "Ruslan, I swear, if it involves your pipe-"

'Ruslan' shook his head vigorously, still smiling. "No, no. I promise!"

Future Yao squinted scrutinizingly, but nodded anyway.

The vision faded away to show the other end of the spectrum- the other possible ending; if he didn't accept this offer.

It was very dark here, and the air reeked of iron. A light flickered into view, and he saw his future self holding a flickering flashlight.

He was in a tunnel of some sort, with a small stream of red-tinted liquid flowing down the middle. It appeared to be a sewer.

Future Yao's clothes were torn, and he was covered in matted blood; whether his own or someone else's, Present Yao couldn't tell. His hair had been cut short, and it stuck out at odd angles.

Future Yao leaned over something lying in the shadows. Silent tears streaked down his face as he stared at what lay there. Cautiously, Present Yao walked over.

To his utter horror, there lay his cousin Kiku, quiet, gentle Kiku, his childhood best friend, lying deathly still on his side. Protruding from his stomach was a dagger of some sort. As if to add insult to injury, several bullet holes riddled his body.

Startling his past self from his trance, Future Yao spoke.

"If only... oh, Kiku, aru, if only..."

The familiar swirl of colors appeared again, and Yao was back in reality. Instantly, he grabbed some tape and set down to work resealing the envelope.

Because if pranking 'Ms. Day' somehow saved Kiku's life, then she was in for quite the ride.

~(*-*)~ So, apparently my mother reads these stories. So... HI MOMMY! ~(*-*)~


	4. Chapter 3

August 14. Today was finally the day that Feliciano and Lovino were going to get on a private plane issued by FOM and fly to their new superhero school, SCAP. Or as Lovino called it, CRAP- Completely Retarded And Pointless.

Feliciano rushed around like a madman, checking and re-checking absolutely everything.

Clothes? Check.

Toiletries? Check.

Pasta? Check.

Superhero outfit? Check.

Art supplies? Check.

Money? Check.

Diary? Check.

_Fratello_? Ehh, not so much.

"Lovi~ Come on, we have to get ready!" Usually, Lovino was the early riser of the family, but today it was not so.

His brother flipped him off. "It's six in the goddamn morning, and the damn plane doesn't leave until four in the afternoon. Go back to sleep." His twin mumbled through the sheets.

"But _fratello_~! I can't sleep! I'm too nervous! We've never even been to a real school before! We've always been homeschooled! What if nobody likes us, _fratello_? What if we don't make any friends? What if Grandfather has a heart attack and Romeo can't reach the phone? He's only five!" Feliciano rambled on worriedly.

"**Or**, maybe everyone will fall in love with you like they always do, and you'll be everyone's friend like you always are, Grandfather will remain the perfect image of health like he always is, and Romeo will have around the clock access to his stool like he always does." Lovino replied crabbily.

Feliciano got quiet at that. Of course, he was right, just like he always was. There was probably nothing to worry about. Nevertheless, for the remainder of the time that Lovino slept, Feliciano paced restlessly around their shared bedroom.

~(*-*)~ Later, as the twins are leaving ~(*-*)~

Romeo wiped a tear from his eye dramatically, and Feliciano's heart broke. "Do you gotta go?" He asked as his brother kneeled down to hug him.

"_Scusami fratellino_, but _Nonno_ said that we may never get this opportunity again." As Lovino spoke, his features softened. "But we're going to be able to help more people than before; aren't you happy?"

"_Si_, but..." Romeo sniffled. "I wish I were a _supereroe_ too, 'cause then I'd be able to go with you! But no matter how hard I try, I can't run as fast as _i miei fratelloni_." At that, the youngest Vargas burst into tears, causing the second-youngest Vargas to o the same.

In between the tears, Feliciano tried to comfort Romeo. "Ve, I-I promise we'll video-chat with you," he hiccupped. "Every n-night, _si_?"

"_Giurin giurello_?" He held out his finger sweetly.

"_Si_." Feliciano complied happily, then stood.

"Hurry up already, da-darn it!" Lovino checked himself. He really had to be more careful around Romeo. "What with all the fuss you made this morning, you'd think you'd actually be TRYING to NOT miss the plane!"

~(*-*)~ On the plane ~(*-*)~

The airplane was so huge, the twins weren't even sure it was actually an airplane! It had a kitchen, a TV room, a full bathroom, a lounge room, and a super-cute flight attendant who loved to chat. Luckily, it became quickly apparent that she had no idea of the importance of her passengers, nor even the mere existence of 'Pasta and Pizza'.

"I'm from the States, so I mostly hear about the New World Twins- or North American Twins, they're called both- from my sister, who has a celebrity crush on Major America." She explained apologetically. "What are Pasta and Pizza like?"

Feliciano giggled. He never laughed, only giggled, although he sometimes chuckled. "Ve~, you make it sound like we know them personally! But, they're twin brothers who can run super-fast!"

"So, like the Flash?" The girl clarified.

"Maybe, but I don't know what the Flash is, ve~!"

"He's a character from DC Comics." She waved it off.

"Pasta's the really nice one everyone likes, while Pizza's generally snappish and grouchy, so no one likes him." Lovino muttered. In reality, 'Pizza' had an entire celebrity fanbase, but it was much smaller than his brother's. Also, he tended to get embarrassed whenever it was brought up, since it mostly consisted of the obsessive, stalker kind of fangirls. The few fanboys in there weren't much better either, unfortunately.

"Aw, that's sad. I can definitely understand, though. Everyone likes my little sister better than me. I'm seven years older than her, and I've had a grand total of one boyfriend, and that was just a fluke. Do you know how many she's had? Seven!" She huffed.

A voice came over the speaker. "Hello, passengers. This is your pilot speaking. (No, a parrot took over the plane. **Of course** it's the pilot speaking!) In a few minutes we shall be arriving at our destination- Zurich, Switzerland! We hope you enjoy your stay, and thank you for riding Private Airlines! Please, sit and fasten your seatbelts as we as we begin our descent."

The twins obliged, and the flight attendant seemingly vanished into thin air, never to be seen again for the remainder of the story.

~(*-*)~ **Translations:**

**Fratello- Brother**

**Scusami- I'm sorry**

**Fratellino- Baby/little brother**

**Nonno- Grandfather**

**Supereroe- Superhero**

**I miei fratelloni- My big brothers**

**Giurin giurello- Italian equivalent of a 'Pinky Swear'**

'Sup, little readers! How was that for an update? Also, shout-out to all the guests, Silver Tarot, and meapzilla2mouse for the reviews! It's greatly appreciated. I'm so proud of myself for actually updating!

Flight Attendant (FA): '...never to be seen again for the remainder of the story'? What's that supposed to mean?

Err... Well... You weren't exactly important to the plot, you see... You were just kind there so I could do some character development.

FA: So I'm just story filler? I don't get to have a cute boy tragically fall in love with me, or in a stunning plot twist, end up being the villain all along, or-

Uh, no. You're just the flight attendant.

FA:...

...

FA:...Do I at least have a name?

Uh...

FA: Ugh! Why can't we just ask the reader to choose a name?

Well, sure! Why not? _But_, it has to have the initials 'F.A.'

FA: Why?

Because you're 'FA'.

FA:...Fine.

The first person to answer wins! See y'all once I actually update again, with my newly named (and annoying) AN partner/assistant/random person!

FA: Hey! I saw that! Did you just put something in parenthesis?!

...Maybe. * runs * ~(*-*)~


End file.
